Honey, I Shrunk the Slifers
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: In an attempt to teach Jaden Yuki and his pals whose in charge at Duel Academy, Crowler uses his shrinking machine and shrinks them to 3 ¼ of an inch tall. Mayhem is sure to follow! Slight Jaden X Alexis.
1. The Incredible Shrinking Slifers

Honey, I Shrunk the Slifers

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Summary: In an attempt to teach Jaden Yuki and his pals whose in charge at Duel Academy, Crowler uses his shrinking machine and shrinks them to 3 ¼ of an inch tall. Mayhem is sure to follow! Slight Jaden X Alexis.

A/N: The dub names aren't so bad, they're cool!

Chapter 1: The Incredible Shrinking Slifers

_  
Chilling out with your crew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, we're never working too hard  
Where back at class, they never tought us this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well take 'em on together!  
Right Now! Let's Go!  
Yugioh GX! Generation NeXt!  
Game On! Get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Get your game on!  
Well make the grade and win this fight!  
(Long Cool Guitar Solo!)  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh GX!  
Game On! Get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right!  
Come on and get your Game On!_

In his room, Crowler was perfecting a machine to use on Jaden.

"Now, that Slifer Slacker and his friends will know their place in Duel Academy!" the transgender man shouted as he fired up his machine.

Meanwhile, in the Duel Academy Dueling Room, Jaden just beat Syrus and Chumley in a two on one duel.

"Wow, you two were good tag-team partners and Jaden still beat you!" Alexis commented as she gave Jaden a high-five.

"How was I supposed to know that Jaden could use Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman to take down The Master of Oz and UFOroid Fighter?" Syrus complained.

"I didn't even get to have my grilled cheese sandwich of the day, so that threw me off!" Chumley justified.

"Well, I still kicked your butts!" Jaden exclaimed as Alexis laughed.

"Jaden, maybe you and I could be tag-team partners and duel sometime." Alexis offered as she winked at Jaden, causing him to blush.

"Uh…yeah, that would be sweet!" Jaden shouted trying to hide his blush, when a high voice called out.

"Oh, Jaden my boy?" The four friends turned around to see none other than Dr. Crowler.

"What's up, Dr. Crowler." Jaden greeted.

"I have great news!" Crowler exclaimed. "How would you, Syrus and Chumley like to go on an adventure?"

"An adventure?" Syrus asked cautiously.

"Yes, adventures through Duel Academy like you've never seen before!" Crowler explained.

"I don't like the sound of this." Alexis thought. "This could be another plan to get Jaden expelled."

"What's in it for us?" Jaden asked slyly.

"You get extra credit and no homework for the rest of the year!" Crowler yelled.

"If I know Jaden, which I do, he won't fall for this the second time!" Alexis thought grinning.

"You got a deal!" Jaden exclaimed, much to Alexis's dismay.

"Excellent!" Crowler said "Come with me, please!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jay." Alexis said worriedly as Jaden turned toward her.

"Don't worry, Lex. What could possibly go wrong?" he reassured as he left.

"Plenty." She thought as she left for her dorm.

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Crowler entered a dark room that was colored in pitch darkness.

"Please, stand over there." Crowler said as he pointed to an area in front of a big mirror.

"Jaden, I don't like the looks of this." Syrus said frightened.

"Doesn't Crowler not like you?" Chumley whispered only enough for those two to hear.

"C'mon guys," Jaden said, "if Dr. Crowler does anything bizarre, we can just report it to the Chancellor and he'll deal with it."

"Good point." Syrus and Chumley replied.

Crowler then went to his machine and pressed a dial. "Goodbye, Slifer Slackers!" A light blue laser hit Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley as they disappeared.

"I must get out of here before anybody finds out!" Crowler shouted as he ran out the door.

SLIFER POV

"Huh? Where are we?" Jaden asked as he scratched his head.

"Why does everything look 10 times bigger?" Chumley wondered as he walked right into a giant screw.

"Is…s that a g…g…giant sc…screw?" Syrus asked as he stepped a few steps back.

"IF you don't like that, check out the door!" Jaden shouted pointing to the doorknob which was at least 50 feet high.

"I think Crowler shrunk us." Chumley said.

"What makes you say that?" Jaden and Syrus both curiously asked Chumley pointed to a sign on a big laser beam.

"See, it reads SHRINKING MACHINE TO SHRINK JADEN YUKI, SYRUS TRUESDALE, AND CHUMLEY HUFFINGTON TO 3 ¼ TALL BY DR. VELLINAS CROWLER." Chumley read.

"So, let me get this straight," Jaden spoke out, "we're 3 ¼ of an inch tall in a dark room and the only one who knows that we're shrunk is a transgender who hates us?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Syrus concluded as the doorknob began to turn.

"Somebody's coming." Jaden alerted. "Maybe they can save us!"

"Yeah!" Syrus and Chumley cheered as the door opened to reveal a Godzilla sized Alexis Rhodes.

"Jaden? Syrus? Chumley? Are you guys in here?" Alexis spoke in an Earth shattering voice that caused the mini Slifers to tumble and fall.

Normal POV

"Are they even in here?" Alexis asked herself as she began to walk forward.

Slifers POV

"Guys?" Jaden started worryingly.

"Yeah, Jaden?" Syrus and Chumley replied.

"In every Honey, I Shrunk the Kids movie I've seen, when a normal sized person starts walking, then we'd better start running!" Jaden exclaimed as the three of them began to run away from the giant Alexis.

Normal POV

"I'm sure they're here somewhere." Alexis calmed as she continued walking.

Slifer POV

"Wait!" Jaden started as he stopped. "Maybe, if we get high enough, we can reach Alexis's ear and we can tell her what happened!"

"Good idea, Jay!" Syrus complemented.

"Does it involve running?" Chumley asked lazily as the three ran towards Alexis.

"Cowabunga!" Jaden shouted as he jumped high enough to grab onto Alexis's skirt. "Come on, guys!"

"I'm…almost…there!" Chumley yelled as he slipped and fell on his butt.

"Get up, Chumley!" Syrus yelled as he helped Chumley get up.

Normal POV

"I'd better get back to my dorm room before Jasmine and Mindy start without me!" Alexis understood as she ran towards the door.

Slifer POV

Since Alexis was running, Jaden was holding onto the bottom of her skirt for dear life.

"Don't worry guys!" Jaden called. "I'll tell Alexis and she'll think of something!" Alexis then left the room.

"Great, what else could go wrong?" Syrus yelled angrily as he kicked a giant screw and then clutched his foot. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Suddenly, a roaring noise could be heard at the door.

"What the heck was that?" Chumley asked.

"I hope it's friendly!" Syrus responded.

The roaring noise got louder and louder as two red glowing eyes came from the shadows.

"Hoy sh-…" Chumley began, but Syrus stopped him.

"Chumley! This is a K+ rated story!" he yelled.

The two malevolent crimson eyes came closer and closer towards Syrus and Chumley.

"Aaaaaaah!" Syrus and Chumley shouted in fear and terror as they faced…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 2: A Day in the Girls' Locker Room

Please Read & Review

**_  
_Come on and get your game on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Honey, I Shrunk the Slifers

Rated T

Millennium Dragon 2000

A/N: As of popular request, I have decided to change this story to make it more "bizarre" if you know what I mean!

Chapter 2: A Day in the Girls' Locker Room

While Alexis started to walk towards her dorm, Jaden still tried to hold on for his life.

"I hope Syrus and Chumley are doing okay." Jaden thought.

Back in the room, the mysterious creature revealed itself to be…Pharaoh, Professor Banner's cat.

"Hey, it's only Pharaoh!" Syrus exclaimed as he ran towards the giant cat.

"MEOWWWWW!" Pharaoh yelled which made Syrus tumble onto the ground and Chumley plugged his ears with his hands.

"Jeez, keep it down, why don't ya?" Chumley shouted.

Syrus was able to get on Pharaoh's back and waited for Chumley.

"Come on, Chumley! Pharaoh can take us to Professor Banner!" Syrus explained.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Chumley hollered as he started running towards Syrus and Pharaoh. "Isn't there ever a day that doesn't involve running?"

"Grab my hand!" Syrus yelled as he pulled Chumley onto the back of Pharaoh. Then, he leaned closer to Pharaoh's ear. "Now, listen to me, Pharaoh. Take us to Professor Banner."

At the sound of Professor Banner's name, Pharaoh rapidly took off while Syrus and Chumley were seizing the big cat's collar.

"At least he runs faster than me!" Chumley shouted with his eyes shut.

"Once we get to Professor Banner, he can fix us!" Syrus rejoiced.

"But, what about Jaden?" Chumley asked worryingly.

Alexis POV

"It was kind of weird that those three weren't in the room after I saw Crowler take them into the same room." Alexis thought. "I wonder where they could be."

Jaden POV

"At least Alexis slowed down." Jaden said with relief. As he looked up, he saw Alexis's legs run up in her skirt to a pink and white flossy cloth.

"And I thought I had to be sixteen to see that stuff." Jaden thought. "I wonder…" He then got an idea. Jaden started to climb up Alexis's skirt.

Alexis POV

"Finally, I'm here." Alexis said as she entered her dorm room to see Jasmine and Mindy waiting for her.

"Lexi, where were you?" Mindy asked.

"I was out…somewhere." She answered quickly.

"Well, come on." Jasmine began as she stood up from her bed. "We have to get to the locker room and change."

Jaden POV

"CHANGE?" Jaden exclaimed only loud enough for him to hear. "I didn't know I was old enough to see this." Our young Slifer continued to climb up Alexis's shirt until he hit his head on something big, round, and squishy.

"What was that?" Jaden asked as he looked up to see…well, you get the idea.

"Those are some big breasts." Jaden says as he dives into an open slot in Alexis's shirt.

"Alexis has a pink bra?" Jaden asked as he climbed out of Alexis's shirt to see that Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy have entered the Obelisk Blue Girls Locker Room.

Normal POV

Well, we'd better get changing." Alexis said as the three reached for their buttons.

Jaden POV

"I'd better jump down!" Jaden shouted as he jumped off of Alexis's shirt and landed face-first onto the ground. A blue skirt landed three inches away from him.

"I'd better be more careful, next time." Jaden said as two more blue skirts almost landed on him. Jaden looked up to see Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy only wearing bras and underwear.

"How am I supposed to get back to normal if I can't even survive in the Girls Locker Room?" Jaden shouted as a skirt fell on him. "That's not funny." His muffed voice came through the skirt.

SYRUS/CHUMLEY POV

Pharaoh was racing towards Professor Banner's room while it was getting harder and harder for Syrus and Chumley to hold on.

"My hands are slipping!" Chumley shouted.

"We're…not…gonna…make it!" Syrus yelled as the unthinkable happened. Pharaoh leaped up into the air as Syrus and Chumley collapsed towards the ground.

"THIS IS THE END!" Syrus wailed as he held onto Chumley.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Chumley howled as the two fell into a crack in the floor and they were rolling down a tunnel.

"Where do you think we're going?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"Wherever it is, I hope there's some grilled cheese!" Chumley answered as the two landed in a big web.

"Oh, great." Chumley complained as Syrus looked to the right in horror.

"Ch…ch…chuml…le…ley?" Syrus terrifyingly asked as a big shadow was crawling towards them.

"First, we shrink. Then, we hitch a ride on a bloody cat. Now, we're stuck onto a spider web! That is totally not luscious." The Koala duelist grumbled as the shadow moved faster and faster.

"I don't think that's all we have to worry about!" Syrus screamed as Chumley looked towards the shadow in shock as he was immediately petrified in fear.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

JADEN POV

Jaden was running across the floor, while trying to dodge falling skirts and shirts.

"I don't know where I'm going, but anywhere's safer than in that locker room, right?" the Slifer asked himself as he slipped under the door and ran up to the beginning of the pool.

"No…" Jaden corrected himself, "that's the worse."

Suddenly, the door opened and our hero was smacked into the pool like a rag doll. Because of Jaden's microscopic body, the pool was like a very deep ocean to him.

"No," Jaden approved himself again, "this is the worst."

OBELISK GIRLS POV

"Okay, first up…Jasmine Winston!" the teacher called out as Jasmine climbed up to the top of the diving board.

JADEN POV

"No…that's the worst!" the young Slifer bellowed as the gigantic Jasmine dived off the board and towards him.

"Oh, crap!" Jaden yelled as he awaited his demise.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Will Jaden survive this experience? Will Chumley and Syrus get eaten? Why am I asking you all these questions?


End file.
